


【賈拉】國王與警察保鑣

by Chriseric1108



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: M/M, 同性, 小警官阿拉丁, 蘇丹賈方
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chriseric1108/pseuds/Chriseric1108
Summary: 一個來自阿格拉巴的蘇丹國王與小警衛的故事





	【賈拉】國王與警察保鑣

「阿拉丁!」代號精靈的警察同事叫上了阿拉丁的名字，這讓原本坐在位置上的阿拉丁差點把手中的熱可可給嚇到翻倒  
「是精靈啊...怎了嗎?」阿拉丁慢慢的轉過頭看像了精靈  
「孩子?你忘記今天有重大的事情要做嗎?」精靈看向了阿拉丁，一臉擔憂  
「我...精靈我...」阿拉丁有些手抖的看著精靈，精靈則是敦下來雙手握住阿拉丁，溫柔的神情看向他  
「怎了?」精靈溫柔的拍拍阿拉丁的肩，小聲的問  
「今天是蘇丹殿下的生日...我卻害怕在值勤時搞砸了一切...」阿拉丁擔心的看向正在陪伴著他的精靈  
「嘿...孩子，聽我說，剛進來時我也常常出錯，日後檢討改善就行了，而且孩子，我相信你，有問題我都可以幫得上忙」  
「恩...謝謝你精靈」  
在蘇丹的生日宴會上，宴會上穿著西裝的男人們以及各種華麗禮服的女士們，然而阿拉丁的主要任務分配竟然是待在蘇丹旁邊，做蘇丹的貼身保鑣  
阿拉丁安靜的站在蘇丹旁邊，他偷偷看了眼蘇丹，與以往在歷史課本上面看到的蘇丹感覺截然不同，蘇丹留著乾淨的平頭，留著性感的絡腮鬍，臉上掛著金邊框的單眼眼鏡，西裝筆挺，批著一件黑色的長大衣，手上戴著黑色皮手套，看起來極為尊貴，但男人雖然長的英俊帥氣，可惜臉上表情是如此的嚴肅，在阿拉丁看得入迷時，蘇丹卻與他對上了眼，這讓阿拉丁有些措手不及，只好將臉趕緊撇過  
「...你叫什麼名字」男人看著耳尖有些發紅的阿拉丁問道  
「阿拉丁...」阿拉丁微微的轉了點頭，小心翼翼的將眼睛對上蘇丹  
「喔~阿拉丁...」男人似乎因為得到了眼前男孩的回應，有些感到滿足的感覺，嘴角微微上揚，露出了滿意的一個似笑非笑的表情  
「那阿拉丁...你願意陪我跳支舞做為我的謝禮?」  
「啊?跳舞?可是我不會跳...而且...兩個男人在這麼盛大的場合一起跳舞...感覺有點奇怪...」阿拉丁有些犯傻的說了這些話，見蘇丹仍然看著他，表情恢復了剛遇見的嚴肅面容，讓阿拉丁突然意識到自己好像說錯話了  
「抱歉!我不是這個意思!我是說...我怕我不會跳，一直採到您的腳，這樣是不是不好」阿拉丁趕緊站起來，趕緊尷尬的改口  
「...這就當作是我的謝禮，阿拉丁，不許拒絕」男人沒有等阿拉丁的答覆，自己就拉著阿拉丁轉起圈來了，阿拉丁紅著臉看著對方跳舞時看著自己的認真表情，每當男人讓阿拉丁轉完一圈後，男人的手就又會扶在阿拉丁的腰寄上，這讓阿拉丁因為扶上自己腰際的手而感到有些微的顫抖，甚至讓他希望這位蘇丹可以多處碰他一些，但他還是努力讓自己不要有這樣的想法，心裡期望著蘇丹不要知道他那骯髒的想法，就這樣過了午夜，在蘇丹的生日宴會上，很多人向蘇丹敬酒，阿拉丁做為蘇丹的貼身保鑣，蘇丹也當然的要求他一起喝一點，但不料阿拉丁竟然是醉了，獨自說著要先去廁所一趟，卻遲遲沒有回來，男人望向阿拉丁急急忙忙離去的那條路，心裡面有些慌忙的擔心是不是遇到麻煩，他可不想要這如鑽石般單純的男孩出了什麼事情，男人是貪心的，他想要把阿拉丁留在身邊伺候他，給他歡愉、讓他過上比現在更好的日子，讓他一輩子都不願意離開他  
男人找遍了所有地方，當他找到阿拉丁時，小伙子已經醉醺醺的倒在自己房間門口，男人嘆了口氣，把阿拉丁抱起，放置到了床上，自己就這樣又回到了宴會上  
深夜，阿拉丁醒酒後，覺得自己頭昏昏的，他張開了那雙如同鑽石般的雙眼，左看了下右看了下，發現自己在一間佈滿紅色點綴的高級套房，旁邊有個人坐在那，竟然是蘇丹!  
「阿拉丁...你終於醒了...」男人緩緩的從椅子上站起來，走向在床上依然不知道發生什麼事情的阿拉丁  
「蘇丹殿下...抱歉，打擾您了...我...我就先離開了!」正要起身的阿拉丁不料卻發現自己身上的衣物早已被退去，這更讓阿拉丁無法明白這到底是怎回事了，正當阿拉丁察覺到事情不太對的時後，男人的手已將阿拉丁的下巴抬起，親著他那性感滑潤的唇瓣，阿拉丁不明白，為什麼一個尊貴的蘇丹要對他這不知名的小警官做這樣的事情，他正想推開他時，才發現自己手上不知道什麼時候被銬上了自己原本要銬犯人的雙手，這讓阿拉丁更不知所措了，他抬頭怒瞪男人，男人只是微微的勾起了嘴角  
「阿拉丁...你知道你或許在別人的眼中不夠有價值，但在我這，你可以擁有很多你想要的...窮?沒關係，我可以讓你變得富有不過，沒有父母?沒關係，我也可以讓你得到更多不一樣的愛，只需要你一句，你想要我，這些我都可以給你，是千萬人想得到都得不到的」  
「蘇丹...抱歉，這些我都不想要，我現在過得很開心，謝謝你」阿拉丁說完後，就想趁機逃跑，但卻一把被男人擁在手中，男人將他扔回床上，並且壓在身上  
「這是...蘇丹!?你想要做什麼?!」阿拉丁有些擔心的看向眼前的男人  
「給你從剛剛你就很想要的東西」男人壞笑著將手撫上男孩胸前的兩粒已突起的櫻桃  
「啊!...別...」阿拉丁用力的扭動著腰寄，想要掙脫，卻被男人抓回，且雙手被用男人扯下的領帶，綁在了床頭，眼睛被自己的領帶矇起  
「蘇丹殿下!別!」阿拉丁感受到後方被手指侵入的感覺，男人開始在他的後方開拓著屬於他自己的國度  
「賈方。」男人低沉的聲音在阿拉丁的耳邊說道  
「什麼?」阿拉丁疑惑的問著  
「叫我賈方，別叫我蘇丹」  
「賈方?」  
「乖孩子...我會給你糖吃的」突然間阿拉丁感覺到侵入後方的手指被拔出，取而代之的卻是碩大的性器  
「啊!蘇...蘇丹!」阿拉丁因為疼痛而叫出  
「我說了，叫我賈方」賈方說完後便又將碩大的性器在次狠狠的頂入阿拉丁體內  
「賈...賈方...不要了...阿...」賈方看著阿拉丁如此青澀的反應，反而越是陷入這種快感中，因為他發現的未琢磨鑽石竟然比任何東西都來得純潔  
「小鑽石阿拉丁...你的身體可不這麼認為，從剛剛在跳舞時，我就發現你不自覺得會小喘跟顫抖，沒想到，竟然真的是顆比任何人都還要純潔的青澀反映!這讓我更下定決心，無論如何，我都要把你留在我身邊」說完後就一巴掌搧在屁股上  
「啊!疼...求您了...不要了...」阿拉丁眼裡含著淚水，向著賈方求情，但賈方卻裝作沒有聽到的，持續著他的動作，就在阿拉丁快要受不了時，賈方從一旁拿起絲帶，在阿拉丁那小巧的性器上面綁了個蝴蝶結，並對著阿拉丁說  
「滿足我。我就放過你」說完賈方把阿拉丁身上的手銬解開，阿拉丁想要解脫只好不得已的低下頭，含住那碩大的性器，輕輕的吸允著，啃咬著，直到賈方開始在阿拉丁的嘴裡不斷的往裡面抽插著直到賈方終於覺得足夠了才把性器拔出，阿拉丁以為自己能夠解脫時，卻被賈方翻過身，用力的頂著小穴  
「啊!嗯!亨嗯!好...好舒服...在快點...在...快點...賈方...」  
「原來未琢磨的鑽石也有這麼淫蕩的時候嗎?原來阿拉丁你是個婊子啊...」賈方壞壞的笑著，開始更加用力的抽插著，手也不斷的撫著阿拉丁突起的櫻桃  
「賈...賈方...我想要...想要射」  
「那就如你所願吧」賈方將阿拉丁的絲帶解開，白濁的液體射在賈方手上，賈方也跟著高潮後射進了阿拉丁的體內，最後阿拉丁因為太過於刺激，昏睡在賈方的床上，而賈方也只是稍微將阿拉丁身上的液體清乾淨，準備了套睡衣，幫他換上，抱著阿拉丁入夢鄉，他希望經過這一次，阿拉丁這顆貴重的寶石會一直屬於他，直到永遠


End file.
